


Super Puppy

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Growing Up, Headcanon, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles has a hard time trusting people, Stiles is clingy, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff figures it started the day Stiles lost Super Puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Puppy

The Sheriff believes Stiles’s struggles to trust others, and clinginess to those he does like started when his son was only four years old. It was the day he’d lost his beloved Super Puppy. Super Puppy had been a tiny stuffed dog with a cape that had gone everywhere with Stiles. The tiny stuff animal had meant everything to his son, but then the babysitter had decided to give it a ‘bath.’ At one point a dip in the washer machine was nothing for Super Puppy, but four long years under his son’s care had worn the poor stuff puppy to strings. The babysitter had promised she’d give the toy right back once it was clean. One wash later and Super Puppy was beyond repair. 

The next day the Sheriff had already been able to see a change in his son. Stiles was more unwilling to share his toys, clung to them tightly with his tiny pudgy fingers. When Claudia had promised him pudding if he finished his vegetable Stiles hadn’t believed her. For the next week Stiles verily believed anything they said. 

It wasn’t even a year later when Stiles brought his first friend over. With the introduction of Scott McCall he figured his son was going to be okay. Claudia said Scott was Stiles’s new Super Puppy. The young boy had floppy hair like the stuff animal, big brown eyes like Super Puppy, and even a crooked jaw just like Super Puppy. Sure enough not even a week into the friendship he could see Stiles’s clinging nature take hold. Stiles clung to Scott so tightly it was almost impossible to separate them at times. It didn’t help that Scott clung right back to him. Scott didn’t seem to understand why he was refusing to leave Stiles’s side, but his friend was upset so he clung back. 

It was both the worst and greatest thing all at the same time. 

Over time Stiles seemed to loosen his hold too. Became more trusting and less clingy. 

Then Claudia had gotten sick and all progress was ruined. The Sheriff didn’t want to blame on his deceased wife, but she had unintentionally made Stiles worse. While in the hospital she had made far too many empty promises to their son. Things they all knew would never come true, but had still filled Stiles with some sort of hope. Hope that had been crushed the day Claudia finally passed. 

In the months that followed the Sheriff could never be more thankful for the McCall’s. During those months Stiles had pretty much lived in the McCall house as he struggled to get his own life back in order. Melissa had sent him plenty of pictures of their boys asleep together. Stiles clinging so tightly too Scott that the Sheriff swore he was leaving bruises. Scott didn’t seem to mind though. In fact the boy stayed fast asleep clinging right back.

As the two boys grew older the Sheriff was almost afraid Stiles clingy untrusting nature would finally drive them apart. Even as they gained new friends the Sheriff could still see how much Stiles seemed to cling to Scott. Saw as the supernatural world drove them to face things nobody should ever face. 

Sure enough a fight broke out, and the Sheriff once again had to watch as Stiles lost his ‘super puppy.’ 

They’d gotten back together though. It had taken a few weeks to make up and then a few months to rebuild, but by the end of it the boys were clinging to each other tighter than ever before. 

Sometimes he finds himself wondering how different Stiles’s life would have been if his babysitter hadn’t taken Super Puppy from his son. He wonders if Stiles would be better off, worse, or if things would still be the same. 

But now his boy is twenty-five. Scott’s standing next to him, smiling wide and proud as Stiles stands next to him fiddling nervously with a ring. Scott pulls Stiles close, hugging his son tightly to his side. Stiles seems to relax under the touch, small shy smile gracing his lips. 

“Sheriff we have something important to tell you.”

He figures things have probably turned out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
